The Grey
by Justinfever
Summary: The Waffen SS has a hold on all. And has ever tightened the noose around the Jewish Populace. A young teenaged woman finds herself lost and unsure of her survival on a daily basis. A Young upcoming efficient SS Colonel whose past is haunted on the killing fields of France, Finds himself torn between Love and his promising Career. Witch will he choose over the other?


Warsaw November 1940…

A little more than a year after Poland's surrender to their German and Russian invaders. The Jewish population has been quarantined in ghettos, with the SS overlooking the deprived population. With the steadily growing presence of the Wehrmacht, Rumor's rang across the oppressed nation that German force are preparing for major offensive ranging far beyond the Ukraine and annexed baltic states. Yet, despite the Nazi jackboot that has fallen over the citizens of Poland. Some jewish stragglers have managed to avoid capture. And for one lonely soul , a stoic Man In the SS is about to test her mentally and morally on what is black and white in the world.

**The Grey**

Chapter 1

A young gorgeous woman found herself running, running, and running. It did not end. She was lucky. She was able outrun then out maneuver a Trained German Shepherd. She did not know how long ago that was for she was able to manage a quick rest in a garbage can in an abandon alley. But if there was anything she learned from her brother Sora, it was not to stay put for too long, unless she wanted to stay put permanently in a grave or a forsaken hell hole. Beyond anything she would have felt possible for herself she kept running through broken alley ways each time praying to God that there was no German Gestapo waiting for her. Finally after what seemed forever she stopped out of sheer necessity to catch her breath and rest her fatigued slender figure. She placed a palm on a brick wall and resting her other free hand on her knee. She looked down into puddle of water at her feet. The moon light gave her enough vision to see her reflection in the night. She saw her long orange hair was in a mess. she noticed her face was bright red like a tomato as well. Seeing her features made her fall to a crouched point on the ground with her head resting on her knees. She began to catch her breath a bit and felt the whimper's begin to rank her body. She was nearly sobbing and whimper came out louder than she would normally have liked, Why was this happening? she thought, why? She caused no harm to anyone, it did not make sense to her. She was very caring of anyone in need. Sure, her Brother was more strict and would scold her for donating to the less fortunate. He always referred to them as gentile swine. For years she never understood what he meant after her latest birthday. Yet, she still bared them no ill will. She always wondered if their God was the real God and not her's. But she always caring and would never scorn them like her brother had done.

Inoue Orihime she thought. Maybe their God was the real one and this was his wrath on her for being a heaven. She thought from those extremes to other extremes. Like believing they would all burn in hell for what they were doing to her and her people. But she only began to think in such a way when she saw what they had done to her brother. How those hounds tore him to shreds and how that faceless man speaking in that accursed language shot him with little thought or mercy. He died saving her. The cellar in their small house had a small spot for only one person. And he died saving her from capture or worst. "Those Nazi pigs." She spoke in a whisper, they deserve worse than death. Despite her angered words her kind hearted nature in her made her feel guilty for wishing such things on the murderous Germans. Her eyes tightened along with her fist. Hating the feeling of guilt in her. "NO" She screamed out loudly in sudden anger. She slammed her fist on a nearby vase that fell over ringing out in noise louder than her unintentional scream. Instantly she stood up looking at the vase dumbfounded.

The lamps inside some of windows in the alley way lit up and some dogs in the distance could be heard barking, surely german shepherds. They were barking wildly. Orihime stunned in fear began to walk backwards. Hoping, wishing, that her outburst would not cause her death. Not after all of this? she thought. not after her brother's sacrifice. Not after the kind people who hid her along the way. She was going to make it, she was going to make it to Russia. She felt it was Better being a prisoner in the clutches of the Bolshevik invading government then starved, hurried away like a lamb to a slaughter from the nazi government. She sighed in terror as she felt tears begin to build up as she heard the dog barks getting louder followed by the distant shouting of the Germanic language. it rang out not to far behind the dogs. "God" she spoke above a whisper."Why can't you forgive me for being angry?" She spun around ready to run again. Not getting nearly the rest she hopped for. As she ran a door in the alley opened nearly causing her to trip as she evaded it. A young Boy with hair like hers stepped out and looked directly in Inoue's grey eyes. He looked confused and concerned all in one. "Madam" he spoke "are you alright you look cold and-" the boy stopped as he noticed the white outline of the star of David around her neck. Inoue noticed him looking at her brothers present to her. The necklace that gave her away was out and instantly felt the sliver of hope disappear as terror filled her instead. She stood frozen, as she moved the necklace under her shirt. "dammit" she poke with new tears running down her face. "The boy blushed a bit, noticing how incredible pretty the girl was. She he stood there for a few seconds longer not sure what she should do about the boy. She could see it in his eyes he was contemplating something, but was he a collaborator to the nazi's? The boy did nothing but stand in silence himself "the rumors are they true?" he thought. A loud howl knocked her out of thought as a greater fears took over her. As she began to run down the dark moonlight alley once again. "That boy?" she thought."Will he condemn me to death by hounds?"Or will he grant me charity risk his life and lie for her, a stranger?" Inoue knew she was running thin on hope. But as long as she was free. she would run.

The boy stood still by the door open looking down the dark path the beautiful girl had disappeared down a few minutes before hand. Just at his thoughts came together to slam the door shut and avoid any incident. Two snarling barking dogs ran by his home in a mad dash in the cold moonlight night. Fear began to build in him as he continued to stand as he heard the closely following all too familiar mechanized sidecar motorcycle pull next to his home. Two german Soldiers looked directly at him causing his throat to dry. One of the German soldiers stepped off walked over to him and forced the door open more to get a view of who was standing there. The soldier spoke out in german, The boy stood still not sure of what he was saying. The german driving the BMW called out in obvious irritation to his counterpart. "Beeilen Hanz, fragen Sie ihn, was er gesehen hat?"The boy stood still frozen from the cold and fear outside. The tall soldier before him spoke out again "Beruhigen Sie sich Fritz, durch den Blick von der Kinder er ist auf jeden Fall einen Juden gesehen.". "Juden?" spoke the boy reflexively. He bit his lip at his sudden slip. The German soldier before him looked down and smiled "Oooooo, Yes You see juden? The boy looked down seeing the soldier had a hold of a _Maschinenpistole?_ in both hands at his lower waist. The boy began trying to remember when his father had told him the name of the radical looking weapons of their unwelcomed occupiers. But he could not remember at that moment if that was the name of it or not. "Hmmmm, boy you see Juden? how is it you say? polish, Vitch way? The boy felt his finger tremble as he pointed off were the dogs had run off too. "Ooo of course, She was juden then?" The soldier on the bike spoke out with more irritation in his voice. "Hanz! beenden dicking um mit dieser Göre schon. Wenn der Jude in diese Richtung. Sie wird in Oberst Schiffer Stand am Ende. Und Sie wissen, wie er geht die Linie, wenn es um diesen Ratten kommt!" The boy blinked as the soldier before him smiled letting go of his weapon to reach forward and pat the boy on the shoulder. "Intelligenter Junge, bleib so, und Sie mögen uns mehr, als man denkt." With that the soldier walked back sitting into the passenger seat of the side car. And like that they were off down the street surely following the dogs ahead of them.

The boy stood for a couple more minutes letting the noise of the bike and dogs fade away slowly. He Walked back shutting the door. He reached over to the lit candle licking his fingers pinching it out. He stood still. in the darkness as he let his body slide to the forward in the darkness not seeing anything he let out tears of dread. "The Rumors, are true" he spoke out."And I just killed that girl" He began to cry into the palms of his hands wishing he was stronger than he was. He spoke one last time in thought to the girl. "I'm so sorry, but if the rumors are true you're almost in Colonel Schiffer's territory, and he has indifference to your people, find him. For the love of all God find him"...

Next

Chapter 2 in the name of the _Reichsführer_

Well went through and changed and fixed up what I could. I hope you all enjoy this story as I will continue it popular or not. Forgive me for grammatical mistakes. if the mistakes are not bearable let me know and ill do what it takes to fix it.


End file.
